


A History of Firsts

by Asmodeus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Firsts, Multi, Taakitz Week, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, i suck at tagging which is a regular occurance, kravitz is a gay mess and i love him did you know that ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: you only get one first impression which kravitz wasted on a crystal golem, but he doesn't plan to mess up every first he gets.





	A History of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> a late day one of taakits week on tumblr !! unbeta'd bc i get scared when ppl come near with beta-ing. my first posted taz fic ( but not my first bc the first will be posted soon after this as a start to day two ).  
> comments keep me alive. ily.

No one would believe that Taako was Kravitz’ first boyfriend -- or significant other in any case.

 

He wasn’t Kravtiz’ first date since too many necromancers were obsessed with death and loved to try to see what death looked like up close and personal. He wasn’t his first kiss but he wouldn’t deny Taako was the first kiss that Kravitz enjoyed as much as he had when they had their first one during the day of Story and Song. But time has passed since then and it’s left Kravitz at a bit of an odd position -- their first anniversary was coming up and this was something that Kravitz had no experience in.

 

It’s a week before the day and Kravitz is pacing the length of his office, Lup and Barry both in the doorway as they watch the head reaper to the Raven Queen panic over something the two had celebrated over fifty times now in new worlds while fighting the Hunger and running for their survival. It doesn’t seem as panic worthy for them but they both suppose that perhaps its to do with Kravitz and Taako finally settling down for good and how needy Taako could be ( and also pushy and grumpy and other such things ).

 

‘  Krav, babe -- my brother will love anything you do for him, you know that right ?? The idiot is head over heels for you and if he can summon you out of the Astral Plane to kiss the living hell out of you mid battle I think he’ll just accept a bouquet of roses for you remembering it's been a year since the Chug n’ Squeeze.  ‘ Arms fold across her chest, red robe on rather than the uniform black ( they were attached to their history which Kravitz could understand ).

 

His steps pause before he picks up pace again, head in hands as he can barely think to respond -- this was horrible. Kravitz was possibly the worst boyfriend ever to be imagined and he was dooming Taako to this -- but by whatever god or goddess would listen to him did he ever love Taako.

 

It takes a few more minutes before he comes to another stop, dropping into his chair as he looks up at Lup.

 

‘  Would he … would he really take just flowers as a gift ?? I feel like I should do more than just that …  ‘ Lup can clearly see that Kravitz is struggling, he’s barely managing to think with his reasoning side of his brain and its showing. But still, she gives a laugh and leans into Barry’s side as he wraps an arm around her middle.

 

He clears his thought though, Barry that is, because he was never much of a talker amongst them though has warmed up to Kravitz over the past year. The noise draws the warlocks attention as he looks up towards the other reaper, curious as to what he was going to say.

 

‘  Lup -- Every five years for Lup and I, we play music. It may not seem like much to other people, but the year we learnt we both loved each other we composed a song to play in front of a crowd, to offer as a gift ?? I can’t remember the details, but we offered it to a mountain to see if it liked our talents. But every five years together we replay that song, Lup pulls out the violin from that world and its … it means everything to us.  ‘ Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Barry smiles softly, an unsure expression as he attempts to assist in the only way he has -- experience. ‘ So I’m not sure if that’ll help or not but … thats uh.. thats a thing. ‘

 

The two leave after that to let Kravitz think, and Kravitz .. well he does do some thinking. Barry and Lup had a very special relationship, something that took years and years to bloom into what it is today. They had that time, could take five years between every time they remembered their first realization -- and thats when Kravitz remembers the moment that he really knew he was in love with Taako.

 

It takes a few days after that for him to set up his plans, making reservations and sending a few invitations out himself while he’s at it. He doesn’t tell Taako where they’re going day of, just takes them through a rift with his scythe when Taako has himself presentable and lets the surprise come as it does.

 

‘  Babe -- the Chug n Squeeze ?? ‘

 

Taako’s tone isn’t upset which is a big relief for Kravitz, but his eyes are wide and his smile equally so as he takes Kravitz’ hand and drags the both of them into the building to find a crew of very familiar faces -- in the back is Killian and Carey, the two of them already laughing over some terrible vases and a few glasses of wine. There’s Magnus and Angus at another table, Angus trying to teach Magnus how to properly mold the clay. Barry and Lup share another table, neither of the vases looking like a vase at all but they both are smiling when they catch Kravitz eye. Merle sits with Mavis and Mookie at a table closer to the center of the room, a mess of clay on Mookies hands and face as Merle laughs and helps him work, Mavis rolling her eyes with a smile at her own vase which is turning out surprisingly well. Then there’s Lucretia and Davenport at a table in quiet conversation and enjoying a bottle between them, their vases mostly complete but in no hurrry.

 

Turning to Taako, Kravitz smiles softly himself, expression slightly tense.  ‘ I wasn’t sure what to do for our anniversary, Taako. But … Barry and Lup spoke to me about how they spent theirs. They spend it remembering the time they both knew they were in love … and this was where I knew absolutely that I was in love with you. So I decided to share the day with the others that I know you love as well.  ‘ Taking a bottle from one of the workers, he offers it and two glasses towards Taako and the only empty table left where the two had had their first date. ‘ Shall we ?? ‘

 

There’s a sly grin on Taako’s lips before he pulls Kravitz in less carefully than he should, lips pressing pleasantly to Kravitz in return.  ‘ Of course, hot stuff !! I want to see how much our love can improve your vase skills after one year. ‘

 

With a laugh, Kravitz leads them to their seats.

 

‘  Very little I would guess.  ‘

 

He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> come hmu @ otterly on tumblr where i'm useless shipping trash.


End file.
